


wolf in girls clothing

by Dan_starlight



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, I'll add it if yes, might be catradora? not sure yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_starlight/pseuds/Dan_starlight
Summary: *Riiiiing**Riiiiing**Click*'Adora? Where are you?'........."Woof!"---------------adora werewolf au. blame all the great adora werewolf aus recently.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	wolf in girls clothing

It's ten min to nine. She was supposed to be there already. She said she'd be there by nine. She hasn't even left yet. She's gonna be late.

"No no no no please no I can't be late," Adora mutters as she fumbles over the counter for her keys, knocking over an ornament. She stops, picking up the ornament and methodically checking for damage before placing it back down carefully. She then returns to her frantic search for her keys.

Finding her keys, she slips on her jacket, hoping on one foot to put her boots on. She can already feel her canines growing. She needs to get there fast.

Hopping into the car, she starts driving. Her finger tapping on the steering wheel grows louder as her nails extend. She's not gonna make it.

She parks the car on the side of the road. shakily, she grabs her phone, hitting a contact and pressing call before her transformation overtakes her.

*Riiiiing*

*Riiiiing*

*Click*

'Adora? Where are you?'

...

...

...

"Woof!"

**Author's Note:**

> first fic on ao3. I have a few shamefully abandoned fics on wattpad. hopefully this one will continue. I wanted to post this very short part so I have something I've already started, so I'll feel more inclined to continue.


End file.
